Item
'Item Basics ' For every monster that you defeat, there is a chance that it will drop an item. Each character in your party can equip 8 items of a certain type. Each item type has different attributes that positively affect your character. There are 6 different kinds of weapons, but a particular character class can only use one kind of weapon. Every weapon has a level requirement that must be met before it can be used. The level requirement is equal to 1/5th of the monster's level who dropped the item. 'Dropped Item Types ' Most weapons dropped are Magic. Magic items have between 1-3 attribute modifiers, and the potential strength of these attribute modifiers increases with the item's level. Click! With each drop, there is a rare chance that the item will be Divine. Divine items have between 4-6 attribute modifiers, but the strength of these attributes is the same as Magic items. Click! The rarest items you can find by defeating monsters are Mythical items. Mythical items have a unique, pre-defined set of attribute modifiers that are not commonly found on magic or divine items of the same type. Exceedingly rare, these items are usually very powerful. Click! 'Item Crystals ' In addition to items, there is also a chance that a monster will drop a crystal of a certain color. Crystals can be used to enchant items that you have already acquired, or to craft unique, highly powerful items of your own design. There are 8 crystals of differing rarity, and each with their own unique properties that affect items. If you combine 5 crystals all of the same type with no item, it will create one crystal of greater rarity. For example, 5 white crystals will become 1 green crystal, 5 green crystals will become 1 yellow crystal, and so forth. Upgrading 5 black crystals (the rarest variety) has no effect. 'Crafted Item Types ' By combining up to 5 crystals with a Magic or Divine item, it becomes Enchanted Enchanted items have the power of the crystals added to the existing power of the original item. This allows for highly powerful items with properties that you choose based on what crystals you select. 'The Store ' When a monster does not drop an item or crystal, it will always drop gold. Gold can be used to buy items from the in game store. The store is shared among all users, so if you see an item you want, you may need to act quickly before another player purchases your item. Items stay up for sale for an hour before they are removed from the store. Every time an item is purchased or removed from the store, a new one takes its place. You can buy Magic, Divine or Mythical items from the store. The level of the item is chosen randomly as well as its properties. The store will also buy your unwanted items for a sum of gold. More powerful items will earn more gold. Selling off unused items can be a good way to accumulate enough gold to buy a more powerful item.